


piping hot and icy cold

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Food Trucks, Getting Together, Ice Skating, Ice rink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Every time Trip buys a cider from Robbie, he flirts with him.  Robbie attempts to flirt back, but it never seems to land. But maybe it's because Trip flirts with everyone.Or maybe it's because he feels just as awkward as Robbie does.





	piping hot and icy cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> Prompt: "i run a hot chocolate/cider booth at the local ice rink and you always flirt with me but i didn’t think it meant anything because you seem to flirt with everyone"

“Can I get a cider, man?” Trip drummed his fingers on the counter, his bills in a small stack on the counter between his hands.

“That’s the third one you’ve bought today, what are you doing, bathing in the stuff?” Robbie asked, laughing awkwardly and wishing he hadn’t commented at all when he saw the look on Trip’s face, which fell considerably before he managed to pick it back up and grin a little too widely from the outside of Robbie’s booth. 

“Nah, I just love the stuff. You’ve got a way with spices.” Trip winked, which filled Robbie’s stomach with hot, nervous butterflies. Then, Trip tilted the cup towards Robbie in a semblance of a toast and disappeared with a quick ‘Keep the change’ tossed over his shoulder.

Robbie sighed heavily, wondering why in the hell he opened his mouth at all. Trip was obviously out of Robbie’s league and flirted with damn near everyone at the ice rink. And every time Robbie tried to return the flirt, he failed miserably. He just wasn’t anywhere near as smooth as Trip was.

The hockey practice rush was over, so Robbie decided to close up shop for a few minutes and take a quick break to stretch his legs and drink some water.

He tried to do it once an hour, but who was he kidding? Cocoa and cider sales often didn’t correlate to his exercise and hydration needs. If he had another worker in the booth, it’d be one thing, but he couldn’t afford to pay a wage for anyone else yet. Maybe in another couple of months.

He rolled his stiff shoulders, thinking that maybe a quick jog outside wouldn’t be the worst thing he’d done that day. Especially with his awkward remark to Trip hanging over him like it was.

Just as he breached the doors, he saw something entirely unexpected. Trip was standing in the parking lot pouring the gourmet apple cider he’d just purchased from Robbie in the flower bed outside the front door.

Robbie didn’t mean to say anything, but it took him by surprise, so the ‘Hey, what gives?’ was just the slightest bit involuntary.

Trip froze, the cup still clutched in his hand as he slowly turned to face him. 

“You’re pouring it out? Was something wrong with it?” Robbie asked, scrambling for a reason for his sudden outburst at a scene that really wasn’t any of his business. What Trip did with the cider after he bought it from Robbie really was of no consequence. Robbie had the money plus a tip. And Trip had his cider to dump out in the parking lot if he so chose.

“No! No, no… I mean… I dunno… I just…” Trip trailed off and let his arm drop to his side. “I only buy it from you because I can’t think of any other reason to keep showing up at your booth.”

Robbie frowned, not because he didn’t understand the implication, but because he just didn’t want to get burned again. “Why do you want to keep showing up at my booth?”

Trip laughed a little, running his opposite hand over his scalp and gesturing with the cup in the other.  Up and down Robbie’s form before he spoke again. “I  _ like _ you. Should probably ask you out at some point, but I don’t want to push where I’m not wanted.”

Robbie swallowed thickly. “You know I sell cocoa too.” He wanted to smack himself in the forehead. 

“Yeah, well. You could sell hot cups of apple cider  _ vinegar _ and I’d still be there three times a day.”

“I’d still want you there,” Robbie admitted, finally choosing the correct words.  He watched the tension melt from Trip’s shoulders.

“Well then. Maybe I could show up three times a day for a different reason.”

“Or you could show up once and stay longer,” Robbie offered.

“I think I’d like that.”

Robbie thought he’d like it too.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Happy New Year!


End file.
